Everything
by narutoprincess
Summary: There she was. Third from the top. Her daughter. His daughter. Their daughter. The girl that he'd met in the park that day with the beautiful eyes. Final Chapter is up :
1. Find Me Here

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 1: Find Me Here**

**NP: Okay so here's yet another Mac and Stella fan fiction. Hope you guys enjoy this one. I will still be updating on Story Time With Stella so don't worry. I'm not abandoning it. I just have this one written out about 9 chapters so I thought I should type it up. Oh, and this one is inspired by the song "Everything" by Lifehouse, hence the title. And like He Gets That From Me, each chapter will start with a line from the song. This time though, I'll try to go in order.**

**--**

"Mac? Mac Taylor!"

It was cold. Too cold for anyone to be outside. But Stella Bonasera wasn't just anyone.

"Mac?"

She called out into the frigid wasteland called New York City. All she got in response was a cold gust of wind blowing in her face. She turned away from it but not before it left a bitter sting. She trudged on through the snow, hoping to see a glimpse of Mac's blue eyes in the moonlight.

"Are you out there?"

Tears fell and froze on her cheeks. She knew he wasn't out there. It had been years and she'd never stopped believing.

"Mac?"

The cold was getting to her now. She stumbled through the snow. Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground. She felt something on her outstretched hand. She turned her head to look at it.

_"A snowflake..."_

All the memories flooded her brain. Every moment Stella had shared with Mac. Snowflakes always did that to her. It was probably because, other than Mac, it was the thing she loved the most.

--

**NP: So, what do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated and always replied to. Do you want me to add the rest of this? I need your input. So please review. Thanks all. Bye.**


	2. Speak To Me

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 2: Speak To Me**

October 15 was a day that would live forever be etxhed in the mind of Stella Bonasera. It had tarted out normally. She'd gotten ready for work and left her apartment.

In the car, Stella looked over the doctor's report she'd gotten the day before. She thought about Mac. He was away on some Marine thing. Looking at this report, she decided what to do.

_"I have to tell him."_

When Stella got to work, it all came crashing down on her head. She should have known something was wrong when she'd passed by a sobbing Lindsay and Danny, who was comforting her. She should've known when Flack led her into the break room to talk that everything was not alright. She should've known but she didn't. So when those three words came out of Flack's mouth all Stella could do was sit speechless.

"Stella, Mac's dead."

She didn't believe it. Not one word of it. He couldn't be dead. Not Mac Taylor. Not the strong ex-Marine who'd been her partner for 15 years. Not the man who'd been there for her through everything. Not the man she loved more than life itself.

"Stell, I know this is hard for you."

Flack reached out and touched her shoulder. She shoved him away and ran from the break room. She heard him calling her name from behind her but she didn't care. As she ran out of the elevator and passed Sheldon Hawkes, who questioned her, she just went on running. The only voice she wanted to hear was Mac's. That was all that mattered to her now.

--

**NP: Okay, there you go. Chapter 2. I really don't want to kill the surprising moment later, but what do you think? Are you with Stella and you think Mac's alive or do you think he's dead? Also, what does Stella need to tell Mac? Answers to these questiona and more will come...if you review ;).**


	3. I Want To Feel You

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 3: I Want To Feel You**

The casket was lowered into the ground. Lindsay was crying. She had been for days. As always, Danny was comforting her but tears were escaping his eyes as well. Flack was beside them, not quite crying but getting pretty close. Then there was Stella. She was just staring at the casket. She still didn't believe he was dead, even though his body was in the ground right in front of her.

"Stella, you okay?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Danny's. He was standing behind her with a red eyed Lindsay. Everyone else was gone. Stella had no clue how long she'd been there, staring and disbelieving.

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into tears. Both Danny and Lindsay enveloped her into a hug. Their presence was comforting but it wasn't want Stella wanted. All she wanted was to be held by Mac. She wanted to feel his warmth around her. She wanted to feel his hand on her face as he told her that he loved her. She wanted to feel his lips brushing up against hers. But that was all impossible now.

The hug broke up and Stella found herself walking away with a Danny on one side of her and a Lindsay on the other, She'd thought back to the day this had all started and what she'd planned to tell Mac before Flack had given her the news.

"Guys, I have something to tell you..."

--

At that very moment, Mac Taylor opened his eyes....

--

**NP: Confused you yet? I'll leave you on a cliffhanger. Haha! I'm so evil. Just like to give a shout out to all of you who reviewed, faved or put this story on alert. Your support is Everything (see what I just did there ^_^) Forgive me, I'm a bit hyper. Canada's winning 2-0 against Team Sweden right now in the World Juniors (hockey), Right Next Door, an episode I've never seen before, is on on Wednesday, and we're supposed to get 15 cm of snow on Wednesday. So I'm in a good mood. Please review on this chapter. I will respond ASAP.**


	4. I Need To Hear You

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 4: I Need To Hear You**

As the haziness began to clear, Mac Taylor sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest, although he didn't know where or how. He put his hand to his head in agony, trying to remember why he was there.

_FLASHBACK_

"Mac Taylor! Where the heck you been?"

Mac found himself clapped on the back by a man he almost didn't remember. Then he saw the scar right under his left eye.

"Sgt. Patrick Perry! How have you been?"

The two former Marines were about to start a long conversation telling each other all about their lives since Beirut but the commander came up to the mic and began to talk.

"Welcome all! I'm sure all of you are glad to be here..."

His speech continued in the background but Mac wasn't paying attention. He'd gotten this feeling. Something was happening in New York. Something with Stella. Something big. And it involved him too. Just then, erupting laughter from everyone broke his thoughts. Sgt. Perry clapped him on the back again.

"That was too funny!"

Mac didn't know what to say.

"Listen, Patrick. I gotta go. Can you cover for me?"

"Sure buddy. I guess we'll catch up some other time."

Mac clapped Sgt. Perry on the back and started to sneak out. He was stopped by a waiter wearing a red outfit and shades.

"Water?"

Mac shook his head and tried to get past the waiter, but he blocked his path. Mac sighed. The only way he was going to get past the waiter was if he took some water. He grabbed a glass and the waiter smiled but didn't move. So Mac took a sip. Or at least made it look like he was taking a sip. the water actually just touched his lips. It was a trick he learned from another Marine somewhere. Mac couldn't for the life of him remember the Marine's name. Suddenly, everyone around Mac dropped. Mac ran towards Sgt. Perry and began shaking him.

"Patrick!"

Mac checked his pulse. Nothing. Checked his breathing. Nothing. He started CPR when everything went dark.

_END FLASHBACK_

Mac still had no clue where he was but he had an idea of how he got there. Those waiters must have put him here. He took his hand off his head and got up. the forest was silent. Too silent. Mac yelled to break it.

"ANYONE HERE?!"

There was no response, just like Mac expected. He got that feeling again. The one where something was happening back home and he needed to be there. He yelled out into the forest again.

"STELLAAAA!!!"

The forest fell silent again. Mac began walking to see if he could get through the forest. He wanted to hear Stella's voice. He wanted to hear her say those three words he loved hearing the most.

_"I love you."_

--

**NP: Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I updated. So here you go. You get to know where Mac is now. So please enjoy this chapter and review. I will reply. I'm pretty excited that there's new CSI NY tonight! YAY!**


	5. You Are The Light That's Leading Me

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 5: You Are The Light That's Leading Me**

He stumbled through the unfamiliar terrain for what seemed like days to him. Who knows how long it was? Mac just wanted to get out of this forest and get home to Stella. He still had that feeling, The one that told him that something was happening. But the feelings of tiredness and hunger began to overwhelm him. He collapsed to the forest floor.

--

He woke up later, still in the forest, only it was darker. Mac sighed and continued to look for a way out. Suddenly, he saw something glinting in the distance. It looked like a lantern, and it was moving closer to him.

_"Yes! I'm gonna be saved!"_

He started waving to get the person's attention. Then Mac realized that they couldn't see him. So he yelled.

"Hello?! Can you help me?!"

The light was coming towards him faster now. Whoever was holding that latern was going to help him. Mac suddenly didn't feel tired any more. The light grew closer and closer. Finally it was about a foot away from him when whoever was holding it, put the lantern down and went over to him.

"Are you alright?"

The person holding the light was a woman. A woman probably in her 70's. Mac looked at her in shock. But it wasn't the fact that a woman had saved him, nor the fact that the woman who saved him was of an advanced age that shocked him. What shocked him was the eyes of the woman who'd saved him. They were the same exact shade of green as Stella's.

--

**NP: Okay, so this is a relatively short chapter but it's late here *yawn* and I have school tomorrow...Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to everyone who's faved, watched, or reviewed this story. I love the support. Please review on this chapter! Even though it's short...:)**


	6. The Place Where I Find Peace

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 6: The Place Where I Find Peace**

"Fine! I'll go re-do it then!"

Stella slammed the glass door of the office that used to belong to Mac. She hoped it would shatter. Mac's replacement, Jacques was, in total honesty, a dick. The first time he'd met Stella, he thought he could "get to know" her a little better (if you know what I mean). However, once Stella mentioned her pregnancy, Jacques had totally backed off and now had his sight set on one of the new lab techs. She hated that man with a passion.

Everyone knew about the baby. That is, everyone but Mac. Stella so desperately wanted to tell him, but there was no way for that to happen. She sighed and began to re-do the form she'd filled out incorrectly. It seemed since Mac had died, she'd been making more and more mistakes each day.

The others had been great. They'd helped her out with everything. They always made sure she ate enough and got enough sleep. The only thing tehy couldn't help her with was to get rid of the pain she felt. She wished he was there to see the birth of his child.

She'd finished the paperwork and was walking back to Jacques' office. When she got there, she saw he was gone. She dropped the paperwork on his desk and left.

--

If anyone wanted to find Stella, they'd know exactly where to go. Everyday after work, she'd go and visit Mac's grave. She'd stand there, sometimes for hours, just staring at the rock that marked his place in the ground. But this time, she felt like saying something, even though she knew she wouldn't get a response.

"Hey Mac. It's me. Stella. I come here a lot."

She bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Umm...Mac? I'm pregnant. With your child. I'm going to keep it. Not sure if it's a boy or a girl yet but, uh..."

The tears were coming now. She tried to blink them back but failed.

"I miss you...."

--

**NP: I am SO sorry for the extremely long wait! To make it up, I will post, not one, not two, but THREE chapters! Hopefully you will enjoy them.**


	7. The Strength That Keeps Me Walking

**Everything**

**By: nautoprincess**

**Chapter 7: You Are The Strength That Keeps Me Walking**

Mac woke up to the smell of coffee. It took him a minute to remember where he was. Then he remembered the woman. He remembered her taking him to her little cabin home not too far from the forest he'd been in. Then he remembered her eyes and leaped out of the bed he was in and down the stairs.

The old woman could hear her visitor clambering down the stairs. She smiled. The coffee was just about ready. She popped some bread into her toaster and came into her living room with the coffee. The man was sitting on her couch, staring at her. She sat down beside him and passed him a cup.

"Don't worry. It's not going to kill you."

Mac smiled and took a sip. It felt so good to have that liquid caffeine pouring down his throat. He finished his cup in about thirty seconds flat.

"I see you like coffee. I'll go put on some more."

She got up from the couch and left. Mac began to look around the woman's living room. There were pictures everywhere.

"You like pictures too?"

Mac jumped. He hadn't realized the woman had come back. She was smiling.

_"She smiles like Stella._"

The woman reached for a shelf and grabbed down a photo album. She blew off the dust and sat down beside Mac. She opened the book and he jumped a mile.

"What? What's wrong?"

He pointed to a woman in the photo album with long curly hair and a beautiful smile.

"Who is she?"

The woman looked at him strangely.

"Why, that's me. I was much younger of course, but -"

"I'm sorry. It's just you looked a lot like a woman I know back home."

She then gave him a strange look. Like he'd just said a horrible curse word or something.

"Where are you from?"

"New York City."

She looked away from Mac and back at the album. She began flipping through the pages and she finally stopped at a page where she and a young boy were standing.

"My son Nico lived there, with his wife, and young daughter. Before they..."

The woman didn't have to finish that sentence. He knew what she was going to say. She turned to Mac and asked him a question.

"What is your name?"

"Mac Taylor."

"Well, Mr. Taylor, my name is Stella Bonasera."

---

**NP: Okay, I know it's pretty much impossible for there to be two Stella Bonasera's but I've had this idea forever. This is chapter 2 of my 3 chapter update. I really hope you enjoy this one!**


	8. The Hope That Keeps Me Trusting

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 7: The Hope That Keeps Me Trusting**

Mac was shell shocked. She must be toying with him. There was no other explanation for this. Either that, or he was dreaming.

"You can't be Stella Bonasera."

This time the woman was shocked.

"Excuse me?"

Mac was searching for his wallet. He had a picture of her in there, he was sure of it. He felt around all his pockets but no wallet could be found.

_"Damn! Those waiters must have taken it."_

He tried to remain calm as he calmly explained his predicament to the woman.

"I'm sorry. It's just the woman I know. The one who looks like you? Her name is Stella Bonasera."

A wave of terror passed over the woman's face.

"No...It can't be. But - I thought she was dead."

Mac was puzzled. What was this woman talking about? She took a deep breath and tried to back track.

"I guess I should tell you about my son and his wife."

She flipped to a page in the photo album showing her son's school photos.

"Nico was always a bright kid. He was the top in his class at everything. But he didn't brag. He had a lot of friends, Nico did. He was the perfect child."

Mac smiled. He was pretty sure all mothers though this about their children.

"He ended up going to University in Greece. There he met Ariadne."

She then showed Mac a picture of a very attractive Greek girl.

"He fell in love with her and wanted to marry her, but her parents had other plans. See, we're Italian, and Ariadne's parents wanted her to marry someone...Greek. But that all changed when he got her pregnant."

She flipped to a picture of the happy couple, her stomach larger.

"Her parents disowned her and my son brought her back here to America. They moved to New York City and got married. However, my son and I had had a disagreement and I wasn't invited."

"What was the argument about?"

The woman looked down, obviously ashamed.

"You see, I didn't think Ariadne really loved my son. I thought she was just using him so she could stay in the country. I was wrong. So wrong. I regret falling out of my son's life. Because a few years later, I found out my son was killed in a car accident. So was his wife. And apparently his daughter too."

She flipped to a page where there was picture of a young baby girl with short curly hair and a wide smile.

"They sent me this about a month before they died. I didn't open it until I'd found out about their death. I didn't find out until years after it had happened, but I opened the letter and inside was a picture of their baby daughter. They said her name was Stella, after me."

Mac was trying to get his head around this information. He was sitting here with his lover's grandmother? Possibly?

"You know, I always thought their daughter died with them. But now that you've said that you know a Stella Bonasera, I'm thinking. That Stella you know, could be my granddaughter. I've always wanted to meet her."

It was then that Mac figured out a solution to his problem. He figured out how to get home.

"Listen."

The woman turned to him, smiling that Stella smile again.

"If you can help me get back to New York, I promise I will bring Stella here to see you."

The woman grabbed his hand and patted it.

'I'll do anything I can."

--

**NP: Chapetr 8 everyone! And my story's not even close to done. This one will definently be my longest. I really hope you like this chapter! Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	9. You Are The Light To My Soul

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 9: You Are The Light To My Soul**

Over the next few days, Mac and the older Stella prepared for his departure to New York. She bought him some new clothes, as Mac's were at the hotel he was staying at and had probably been given away to charity by now. She fed him three meals a day, and she gave him a place to stay. In exchange, Mac told the older Stella all about her granddaughter. The older Stella smiled at everyone of his stories, and she could tell that Mac had quite an attachment to her granddaughter. So she wasn't overly shocked when he'd told her that he and her granddaughter were lovers.

"I keep having this feeling that something's going on that I need to be there for."

The older Stella smiled. It was the day he was to leave for New York. She was a bit sad to see her visitor go, but with promises of bringing her the only family she had, the older Stella couldn't help but be happy. Mac was happy as well. He was to go home and finally see Stella again. He missed her dearly. She must have been worried sick by now. He'd been gone for over a month on a four day trip.

The older Stella waved to him as he entered the airport and drove off. Mac watched until her car was a pinprick into the distance. He walked into the airport and started walking towards the ticket counter when he was attacked by a group of people in suits and was led into a soundproof room.

"Sit."

Mac was confused. These men, and the one woman, looked like federal agents of some sort, but Mac couldn't tell what.

"Listen, I'm -"

The woman, a sweet faced blonde, started yelling at him.

"We know who you are, now sit down."

Mac did as he was told. The agent who originally told him to sit cleared his throat and continued.

"Detective Taylor, I am Agent Phillips, and I am here to inform you that -"

The female agent interrupted him.

"You're dead Mac."

The other male agent, a tall black fellow with a bit of a goatee, explained.

"I'm sorry that Agent Fopper here has no finesse. What she means to say is -"

"Everyone thinks you're dead. The marine people spread it around."

Mac was getting extremely puzzled. Everyone thought he was dead? The marine corps had told everyone he died? Did this mean Stella -? His thoughts were interrupted by the first agent, Agent Phillips, spoke.

"When Yerechev -"

This time, it was the other male agent who interrupted.

"He's the leader of the Russian navy."

Agent Phillips glared at the interrupter and he became silent.

"Thank you Agent Rockstein. Anyway, when Yerechev stole the plans for the new Marine training program, the waiters gave drugged water to all the Marines."

Mac remembered that very clearly. The shifty waiters, the water, everything. Agent Phillips continued on.

"And for some reason, the waiters transported you somewhere else."

Mac now understood why he'd woken up in a forest. It all made perfect sense.

"The other Marines came-to and saw that the plans were gone. They didn't know what to do. Then a man. Oh who was it?"

"Sgt. Perry."

"Ah yes, thank you Agent Rockstein. Sgt. Perry noticed you were missing. No one else was. Your hotel room was missing and no one had seen you check out. So, they naturally assumed your death."

Mac was still a bit confused. He decided to ask the agents something.

"Why did they tell everyone I was dead? Couldn't they have made a missing persons report? Because I'm still alive!"

Agent Fopper was tired of being silent. She started yelling at Mac, practically spitting in his face.

"AN IMPORTANT DOCUMENT WAS STOLEN! IF ANYONE FOUND OUT YOU WERE MISSING, THAT COULD GET OUT! THE MARINES WOULD BE DISGRACED YOU STUPID -!"

"That is ENOUGH, Agent Fopper!"

Agent Fopper looked at Agent Phillips, who was obviously their boss, stuck out her tongue and remained silent. Mac's ears began to ring from the sudden silence. The Agent Rockstein handed him an envelope.

"This is your new identity."

Mac opened the envelope to see a new driver's license, birth certificate, social insurance number, everything that was a person's ID. He looked at the agents.

"Why do I need a new identity?"

Agent Fopper looked like she was going to yell at him again, but with one look from Agent Phillips, she controlled herself and instead just glared evilly at Mac. Agent Rockstein explained.

"Well, everyone thinks you're dead, so you are going to need a new identity. At least until we clear things up, and that could take months, even years."

"Years?!"

Agent Rockstein nodded. He then looked at the watch on his arm

"Oh my! We have to go!"

The three agents escorted Mac out of the room, but Agents Phillips and Fopper walked away into the crowd the minute they left the room. Agent Rockstein talked to Mac.

"Your new name is Robert Yarlot. You are a first grade teacher at P.S. 23 in New York City."

Mac smiled. He could still be in New York. He could still see Stella.

"We have been nice in keeping you in your home city. However, we have found a new apartment for you and you are not to have contact with anyone who knew you."

The smile disappeared from Mac's face.

"I will be going with you. New York is where I live, and whether you know it or not, I will be watching you. So don't get any ideas. Now we have a flight to catch."

Mac followed Agent Rockstein to Gate 22 where the flight to New York City was now boarding. He was worried about how complicated his life had become. He couldn't see Stella. The one who'd kept him going when Claire had died, or when they'd had a tough case. Stella was the light of his life. She was his soul mate. And living in the same city, the possibility of them meeting accidentally, would torture him.

--

**NP: Okay, I hope you like this chapter. It's pretty long! I really have to get some sleep so I'm addding this before bed. Please read and review. I love reading reviews, responding to reviews, just reviews in general : ) **


	10. You Are My Purpose

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 10: You Are My Purpose**

Stella sighed as another lab tech stopped her in the hallway to feel her stomach. She was tired of it. Tired of all the attention everyone was giving her because she was pregnant.

The actual pregnancy didn't bug her. For as long she could remember, Stella had wanted to be a mother. But as she had gotten older, her hope for a child had begun to fade.

But here she was now, pregnant with the child of a dead man. Granted, that dead man was Mac Taylor, the love of her life and the strongest man she had ever known. She wondered if the child would have his eyes, a deep, gorgeous blue. Or maybe, the child would have his hair colour, black. She began to imagine what their child would look like, but it was hard because Stella didn't even know what gender it was yet.

She sighed and looked out the window of Mac's former office, looking at the view he would have seen everyday.

---

He looked up and thought he could make out someone sitting where his office had been. It was probably his replacement. Mac had had the crazy thought of going to his old office building in hopes of seeing Stella, seeing her safe and alright, but he'd had no luck. He sighed and walked away from the building when he was pulled into a nearby alleyway.

"Didn't I tell you not to have contact with people you knew?"

Mac realized it was Agent Rockenstein who had pulled him into the alley.

"Yeah, bu - "

"No buts. They can't see you! Or know you're alive! Not until we figure this out."

Mac sighed once more. He hated doing this. Living in the same city as Stella. Being so close, but so far away.

"Well, you start your new job tomorrow so you won't have time to be doing this."

--

**NP: I know I haven't updated in so long! I will be updating with this chapter and another. Well, I hope you like this chapter and please review :)**


	11. You Calm The Storms And You Give Me Rest

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 11: You Calm The Storms And You Give Me Rest**

From the window in the bedroom of his new apartment, Mac could see the Statue of Liberty. Every morning, he woke up, opened the curtains and stared out at the Statue.

Lady Liberty always reminded him of Stella. Both were strong, powerful women and both guarded the city of New York. And having that Statue there helped Mac feel a little better in his current predicament.

---

Stella woke up each morning to a reminder of Mac. She'd put a picture of him from his Marine days beside her bed. Each morning, she'd see Mac's face and feel a little better. The baby would also stir a little, as if she knew he was her father.

It had been a couple months since she'd found out their baby was a girl. And in that whole time, she hadn't been able to come up with a name for their little girl. Stella was horrible when it came to making up names. She'd gotten about a million suggestions from the otehr lab members and she knew she'd get a million more when they came to visit her that morning.

---

Mac didn't hate his new job. In fact he kind of enjoyed teaching the children. Their interesting way of looking at things really made Mac open his eyes. It made him wish he had a child.

He walked into the school building that morning, mind preoccupied with thoughts, like usual. He was thinking about Stella. He had contemplated going to find her. Make sure she was okay. Mac would never forgive himself if Stella got hurt when he could be there to help her. He was so preoccupied that he bumped into another teacher, knocking her and the coffee she was holding. Luckily, Mac reacted quickly and caught the woman who in turn caught the coffee.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, pulling away from Mac, "Thanks."

Mac was a little embarrassed. It had been his fault that the woman had gone tumbling. He tried to patch it up.

"Well, who are you looking for?"

"Oh! I'm Anita Deeley and I -"

"Max's mom?" Mac blurted, realizing a similarity between her last name and that of a child in his class.

"Yes. How did you -"

"I'm his teacher," Mac said, sticking his hand out, "I'm Mr. Ta...Mr. Yarlot."

Anita took his hand and shook it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Yarlot."

--

Flack hesitated a bit when he went to knock on the door. Stella had been a bit hormonal since becoming pregnant. Especially this past month. He didn't want to be caught in a moment of rage with Stella. When that woman got pissed off, she got REALLY pissed off. But Stella was his friend and he had a duty to come visit her. Just before he knocked, he heard Stella yell from inside the apartment. Fearing for Stella and her baby's lives, Flack kicked down the door and drew out his gun, screaming.

"NYPD!"

Just then, Stella screamed again. Flack ran to the bedroom where the screams were coming from. There he saw Stella, leaning on the bed, breathing deeply. He went over to her, a little confused.

"Wha -"

She clamped her hands onto Flack's shoulders, nails digging in.

"I'm in labour. Get me to the hospital."

---

"So, Miss Deeley -?"

"You can call me Anita."

"Okay then, Anita. What did you come to talk about?"

Mac was sitting in his classroom with Anita. Class wasn't going to start for a half hour so he had time to talk to her. Anita looked down and shuffled her feet, looking just like a kid in trouble.

"Well, Mr. Yarlot -"

"You can call me Robert."

She smiled. Mac noticed that she smiled exaclty like her son did.

"Robert. My son Max seems to be having trouble in math, and, I don't want to blame you for it or anything, but you ARE a new teacher this year and -"

Mac put his hand on top of the one she had resting on his desk. Anita looked at him. She had deep brown eyes that could calm anyone.

"I understand your concern. I'm a new teacher so my methods may be different than the other teacher's Max has had and it could be the reason for his poor marks in math."

Anita just looked at Mac in shock.

"That's...exactly it. How did you -"

"I'm pretty good at figuring stuff out. It was my job before I was a teacher."

"What exactly did you do Robert?"

---

Stella was screaming as they led her down the hall on a stretcher. They were all talking about what was going on in terms Flack didn't understand. All he knew was Stella was going to have that baby today and he was going to be there with her.

Stella had been depressed since Mac died and she had every right to be. Flack knew what it was like to lose the one you love. His girlfriend, Jessica Angell had been killed a few years before. Both Stella and Mac, along with everyone else, had known her and had helped him get through it. He still missed Angell and would never forget her. And the same went for Stella in regards to Mac.

--

Mac hesitated. He couldn't tell her he had been a CSI. That might give him away. He had been a fairly publicly known guy. Especially after that drug bust where the drug dealers had broken into their lab. Stella had been with him. He remembered how they'd been running away from the drug dealers and how he'd pulled her into the lab so the drug dealers couldn't see them. He grinned.

"I was a cop."

Suddenly, Anita burst into tears. Mac jumped into action and tried to comfort her. She grabbed a handkerchief out of her purse and began dabbing at her eyes.

"Sorry. It's just my husband -"

She paused, seeing Mac's worried look.

"My late husband, that is, was a cop. Narcotics."

Mac nodded, thinking if he remembered a Deeley in Narcotics. A man with curly black hair popped into his head. He was tall and seemed quite cheerful.

"He was killed about a year ago in a drug raid."

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

Mac paused.

"My wife was killed in 9/11."

Anita looked at him horrified.

"Oh my gosh. That's horrible."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Anita looked down, then back up at Mac.

"Umm...Robert...Well, I feel kind of stupid asking this but, um..., do you want to talk sometime? I mean, like, outside school."

One part of Mac's brain was telling him to go for it. Anita was certainly pretty. She was nice. There was also the fact that Mac was allowed to see her. But the other, stronger part of his brain told him no. He loved Stella. She'd always been there for him, and vice versa. He remembered when she ran off to Greece to confront her old professor. He remembered when they were coming home on the plane how she told him that she'd though of her professor as a guardian angel, but all he'd done was lie to her. He remembered when she told him that he was her real guardian angel. It was at that moment, Mac knew he loved Stella. He wanted to be there for her no matter what and that meant turning Anita down on her offer.

"Anita, I'm sorry but -"

She got up and looked at him.

"No, it's okay. I understand," she smiled, "Goodbye, Mr. Yarlot."

She left the classroom and Mac Taylor sighed. He'd hurt her, but that wound would heal. Anita would find someone one day. But Mac already had someone and if he had been unfaithful to that someone, the wound would never go away.

--

**NP: Okay, this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for anything! I really hope you like it and please, PLEASE review! I love reading reviews! And I will respond. If you leave an anonyous review, please leave your name so I can respond.**


	12. You Hold Me In Your Hands

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 12: You Hold Me In Your Hands**

She awoke to someone walking into the room. Stella looked over to see her daughter with a terrified look on her face. Her maternal instincts kicked in right away. She got out of bed and made sure she was alright.

"What happened sweetie?"

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

Stella looked at her daughter. Even in the low lighting, she could see the fear in her daughter's eyes.

"Of course you can."

She thanked her mother and crawled into the double bed. Stella smiled and lay down in the bed. But unlike her daughter, she didn't fall asleep right away. She watched her daughter, realizing how big she was getting. Stella could hardly believe it had been nearly 5 years since the night she'd given her daughter a name.

_Flashback_

The birth was over. Flack had been there with her the whole time, something Stella suspected would haunt him for the rest of his life. The others had come by to see the baby and make sure she was okay. The first thing everyone said to Stella was "What's with her eyes?".

It was true. Her daughter's eyes were strange. She had heterochromia, or at least that's what the doctor had said. It meant her eyes were two different colours. One was a bright emerald like her own. The other was the same blue as Mac's had been. The eyes had been a little strange at first but Stella had grown to love them.

Those same eyes were now closed as she slept in Stella's arms. Stella watched as she breathed in and out slowly and smiled. Her daughter was the most beautiful child she'd ever seen and she was hers. And Mac's.

_"Oh, I wish you could've been here to see her Mac."_

She continued to watch her daughter sleeping, realizing she didn't have a name yet. She tried to think of all the suggestions everyone had given her. Then she remembered the one Sheldon had told her.

_"Makayla...that will be your name."_

---

**NP: So there's chapter 12. Hope you like the name I picked. I wanted something similar to Mac but not quite. Oh, and I hope you all like the eye thing too. It's just something I've always wanted to do. I'll probably post the next chapter today as well, but I'm not sure about that yet.**


	13. You Steal My Heart & Take My Breath Away

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 13: You Steal My Heart And You Take My Breath Away**

Mac Taylor had been in hiding for 5 years. During that time, he had learned exactly why he had to hide.

---

_Flashback_

He was sitting in a room with the three agents. They were drinking coffee and were going to explain the whole predicament to Mac. Agent Phillips cleared his throat and began by apologizing.

"I'm sorry we weren't exactly straightforward before."

"Yeah, no kidding!"

Agent Fopper got up and started to yell. Both male agents tried to pull her down.

"You wanna go Mr. Deadman?"

The agents managed to pull their colleague down. Agent Phillips began again.

"As I was saying, we feel bad about not telling you the whole story. So, we're going to tell you exactly what's going on."

Agent Phillips stopped and Agent Rockstein started.

"You see, the whole Marine gathering was actually a setup. That document was a fake to lure the Russians."

"What?"

Agent Phillips smiled.

"We knew they were coming. Those waiters were their 'big plan' to steal important American information."

Mac turned to Agent Rockstein to see if this was true. He nodded.

"It didn't start as a setup, but once we learned their plans, then we turned it into a setup. The one thing that went wrong was you."

Mac was confused.

"What about me?"

The two male agents looked at each other sheepishly.

"Well, you see, we forgot to tell you it was a set-up. And then you tried to leave for some unknown reason and the whole thing went down, but you went missing. It turns out the waiters had taken you somewhere but they told us you were dead."

"So it's their fault I'm stuck in this situation?"

"Not exactly. You see, they are planning to really kill you. They were going to actually kill you after they sent the message to us. By then, we'd contacted everyone. I guess that woman found you before they did. So, you are in hiding because we haven't exactly patched things up with the Russians and they still want to kill you. It doesn't make sense to us either. You were the only one who didn't have a part of it."

Mac was pissed off. Because these idiots had made a mistake, he had to suffer until things were "patched up" and they had no clue when that would be. But even when things were all "patched up", he couldn't just go back because according to everything legal, he was dead!

"Get out!"

Agent Fopper, who had been surprisingly quiet the whole time, finally spoke.

"What?"

"GET OUT!!!"

This time Mac's message was clear. The agents left his apartment quickly and quietly.

_End Flashback_

--

He hadn't expected it to take this long for things to be fixed. But things were only a few months away from being fixed. They had agreed to sign some kind of treaty thing with Russia. Then he could go find Stella.

--

It was a beautiful December morning. Stella decided to take Makayla to Central Park. She'd never been and it was Stella's day off. Besides, Lindsay was going with Lucy. Lucy was a couple years older but her and Makayla got along pretty well. When the two girls saw each other, there was immediate excitement.

"Makayla!"

"Lucy!"

The two girls laughed and ran off to play in the snow. The two moms watched them from a bench nearby, smiling as their children played. Lindsay turned to Stella and spoke.

"It's kind of nice that our kids get along so well."

Stella smiled.

"Yeah....it's good for Makayla. She's really shy...like her dad."

"Well, Lucy's like her father. Always speaks her mind."

"I'm hoping some of her boldness will rub off on Makayla."

While the two women were chatting, the children were building a snowman. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew Makayla's scarf off and away through the park. Makayla ran after it. Lucy finished the bottom of the snowman and was asking for the next part.

"Hey Makayla, you done with the middle."

When there was no answer, Lucy turned to find Makayla wasn't there. She ran over to her mom and Stella and told them she was missing.

"Aunt Stella! Makayla's gone."

Stella leaped up and immediately began running down the path, thoughts of guilt and worry rushing through her mind. Central Park was huge and there were muggers and other people who could do harm to her daughter.

_"I should've been paying more attention."_

--

Mac liked to go to Central Park on the weekends, to think about things. He was sitting on a bench when he saw a land on the ground where two young boys were playing. The scarf was obviously not theirs but they picked it up anyway. A little girl who couldn't have been more than 5 showed up and confronted them.

"Could I have my scarf back?"

The boy holding the scarf was about a foot taller than the girl and probably about 4 years older. He looked at the little girl strangely.

"What's with your eyes?"

---

Makayla was fully prepared to answer their question. She'd been asked it many, many times.

"I have heterochromia. It means I have two different eye colours."

The other boy, who was shorter than the other boy but still towered over Makayla, then replied.

"Is it contagious?"

"No. I was born like this. Now can I have my scarf back please?"

--

Mac was amazed at this little girl. She spoke of her condition with pride. It reminded him a bit of Stella. She'd never been ashamed of her orphan heritage. Of course, Mac now had more information on her family. He looked at the girl and could see that her hair was long and curly like Stella's, but it was dark. Just then, the boy with the scarf smirked at the little girl.

"Why should we give it back to you? It's too pretty to belong to a freak like you?"

--

Makayla felt the tears come to her eyes. She didn't like being called a freak and it hurt her. The boy noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aww...you going to cry now? Are your tears different too, weirdo?"

"Hey! That's enough. Give her back the scarf."

Makayla looked up to see a tall man there. He looked angry. The two boys were frightened and ran away, but not before they handed her the scarf. She turned to the man who had helped her.

"Thank you."

--

When the little girl turned to him, the first thing Mac noticed were her eyes. One was green. The exact same shade of green as the eyes that filled his dreams each night. This girl had Stella's green eye. She must be her daughter. The other eye was blue. The same colour as his own. He realized that not only was this girl Stella's daughter, she was his as well. And if this girl was here, Stella couldn't be too far behind.

"Where's your mom or your dad?"

The little girl had a look of horror cross her face.

"Oh my gosh. I didn't tell Mommy or Aunt Lindsay where I went."

And the little girl ran off. She turned around and called to him.

"Thank you again!"

Mac began walking back home. He would've gone to look for Stella, but there were two reasons he didn't. One, the agents were probably watching him and would stop him before he came within 20 feet of her. And two, he was a bit hurt at the moment. Why hadn't she told him she was pregnant?

--

Stella was frantic. Her daughter was missing in New York City. She felt awful, like the world was crashing around her. She'd ran around the park, trying to find her to no avail. But Stella wouldn't give up. She couldn't lose her daughter. The only family she had. Suddenly, she saw someone running towards her. A small person with long curly hair and a purple coat. It was Makayla. Stella began to run towards her daughter and when they met, she enveloped her into the biggest hug she'd ever given her.

"Oh Makayla. You're alright. I was so worried something terrible had happened to you."

Makayla was feeling a little squished, but it was alright. She hadn't meant to worry her mother and apologized.

"Sorry. My scarf flew off and I had to get it back."

"Well, I'm just happy you're okay. Let's go home. Aunt Lindsay and Lucy are waiting for us."

--

Once they were home, Stella made her daughter a nice mug of hot chocolate. Then she made herself a coffee and the two sat on the couch in the living room, watching a movie.

Makayla wasn't paying attention to the movie. All she was thinking about was the man who had helped her get her scarf. His eyes had been blue. Exactly like her blue eye. Her mom had always told her she got her blue eye from her dad. But that man couldn't be her dad. Makayla knew her dad had died before she was born. Then again, it wasn't just a coincidence that some guy just happened to have the exact same colour of eyes of the one she got from her dad. She leaped off the couch and went up the stairs. Stella called to her from the couch.

"Makayla, what are you doing."

"Checking something."

Stella could tell from her voice that Makayla was in her room. She didn't mind her daughter being in there, but just in case, she went upstairs to her room. Makayla was on her bed, studying the picture of Mac on her bedside table.

"Don't worry. I wasn't lying to you."

Makayla looked up at her mom, confused.

"Huh?"

Stella sat down beside her on the bed, grabbing the picture.

"Your blue eye is the same colour as his."

"Oh! No, that's not what I was checking."

This time it was Stella who was confused.

"Then what were you checking?"

Makayla studied the picture some more, then turned to her mom.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"When I lost my scarf today, these two boys took it. And this man helped me get it back."

Stella's mind went racing. What if this guy was a pedophile and he'd followed them home? What if he was waiting outside right now?

"Makayla, you know you shouldn't talk to strangers."

"I know, but Mommy, he had the same colour eyes as my blue one."

Stella froze. The only person she knew with those colour eyes was Mac.

_"But it couldn't have been."_

She pointed to the picture and turned to Makayla.

"Did he look like Daddy?"

Makayla looked at the picture again.

"Yeah...only his hair was longer. And he wore glasses."

It felt like her heart stopped. Mac was alive. He had been in Central Park that day. More importantly, he had MET their daughter. She turned to Makayla.

"I think it's time for bed."

---

It was hours later. It had gotten much colder outside throughout the night, but Stella didn't care. She'd thought for 5 years her true love had been dead, and now there was a chance he was alive. Of course, her daughter could've been mistaken, but she didn't care. All Stella wanted was to see Mac again.

She crept into her daughter's room. Makayla was sleeping peacefully. Stella kissed her on the forehead and brushed the curls from her face. Then she left the house to look for him. She walked over to Central Park, through the frigid cold and began calling for him.

"Mac? Mac Taylor!"

It was cold. Too cold for anyone to be outside. But Stella Bonasera wasn't just anyone.

"Mac?"

She called out into the frigid wasteland called New York City. All she got in response was a cold gust of wind blowing in her face. She turned away from it but not before it left a bitter sting. She trudged on through the snow, hoping to see a glimpse of Mac's blue eyes in the moonlight.

"Are you out there?"

Tears fell and froze on her cheeks. She knew he wasn't out there. It had been years and she'd never stopped believing.

"Mac?"

The cold was getting to her now. She stumbled through the snow. Suddenly, she collapsed to the ground. She felt something on her outstretched hand. She turned her head to look at it.

"A snowflake..."

All the memories flooded her brain. Every moment Stella had shared with Mac. Snowflakes always did that to her. It was probably because, other than Mac and her daughter, it was the thing she loved the most.

--

**NP: Leave you with a cliffhanger XD I'm so evil. But I promise, it won't take forever for you to find ut what happens. Wow, I didn't realize how long this chapter was. Anyway, really hope you enjoy it. Please review!**


	14. Would You Take Me In?

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 14: Would You Take Me In?**

He took a walk around the park like he always did when he couldn't sleep. It was much too cold for him to be outside, but Mac Taylor didn't care. He trudged through the snow, thinking about the fact that he had a daughter.

Mac had always regretted the fact he'd never had kids. But then that little girl had shown up. She was a beautiful child. Sure, her eyes were different, but it was that little fact that made Mac love her even more. She had stolen his heart and he was determined to get back to them soon. He'd talked to the agents and they'd told him he'd only have to wait a few more months.

The cold air whipped around him but he trudged on, liking the silence around him, giving him opportunity to think. Suddenly, that silence was broken.

"Mac? Mac Taylor?"

Mac froze, a dangerous thing to do in the cold weather. He was sure he had heard wrong, but another call came out through the wintery air.

"Mac?"

There was no denying it. Stella was out there, calling for him. Mac hesitated, knowing if the agents saw him, they'd stop him.

"Are you out there?"

_"But if they were out here," _a voice in his head told him, _"They would've stopped you by now."_

"Mac?"

He began to head towards the voice. It was Stella. The cold didn't matter to him when it came to the life of the woman he loved. Then Mac saw what looked like the figure of a person lying in the snow. He ran towards the figure, realizing that it was Stella. When he got to her, Mac could tell she was breathing, which restored his own breath. He picked her up out of the snow and checked her wallet to figure out where she lived. Checking the address, he smiled. She still lived at their old apartment. He began to walk towards the apartment building, cradling her in his arms.

He got into the building and carried her up the apartment and managed to take off her coat and boots without her waking. Mac then placed Stella on her bed and covered her up with the blanket. He couldn't help but watch her for a moment, captivated by how little her appearance had changed. Her hair was still the same mass of brown curls. He brushed a few of those curls from her forehead and kissed it. He thought about just slipping into the bed beside her, seeing her face as she woke up. But he fought it. The agents would find out. He would already be in trouble for doing this. Sighing, he left the bedroom and walked towards the front door.

Along the way, Mac couldn't help but peek into his daughter's room. She was sleeping peacefully. Mac couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Stella, only smaller.

_"_Soon," he whispered "Soon, I will be with you."

--

**NP: Okay, this isn't the longest chapter ever, but we're getting close to the end. There'll probably be one or two more chapters. I thank everyone for sticking with me through this and for reviewing. Please continue to do so.**


	15. How Can I Stand Here With You?

**Everything**

**By: narutoprincess**

**Chapter 15: How Can I Stand Here With You And Not Be Moved By You?**

"Are you ready to go?"

It was the first day of school. Makayla was all dressed up in a new skirt and shirt she'd picked out the weekend before, and she was feeling good. The skirt was green and blue, like her eyes. She'd learned since that day at the park to not let what people said get her down. It was hard, but she was her mother's daughter and she'd inherited her strength.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm ready."

Stella smiled and walked out of the apartment and down to the Avalanche. However, she wasn't as confident as her daughter was. What if she got bullied because of her eyes? The lab had embraced the difference right away. In fact, Adam was the one who told her the name for her condition: heterochromia. But these kids were not the lab. They weren't people who had watched Makayla grow up. They didn't know what she was like. Kids were cruel and their words could hurt. Stella could still remember what the people had said from her days at St. Basil's.

_FLASHBACK_

"I think we'll take Britney instead"

Well, it wasn't always Britney. Sometimes, it was Monica. Sometimes it was Holly. But the name didn't matter. All Stella knew was that no one wanted her, the girl with the brown curls and the bright green eyes. The one who was a little too curious for her own good, at least that's what Sister Bernadette always told her. Everyone wanted the girls with the straight hair and the blue eyes and the ones who were quiet. Nobody wanted Stella.

"Nobody wants you Stella"

Of course, just thinking this wasn't hard enough. Oh no, Stella had to be told by the friends of the perfect little girls who had just been adopted instead of her that nobody loved her.

"You'll never be adopted Stella. Nobody wants an ugly little girl like you."

Their words would echo over and over in her head. They would continue throwing insults at the poor little girl.

"Stop it"

That was all Stella could say. She'd say it over and over, but the girls would never stop. They'd just continue until she ran away with the tears falling from her eyes. Then they'd laugh about how they'd terrorized this young girl and made her feel so worthless.

_END FLASHBACK_

Of course, as Stella grew older, others would tell her how beautiful she was and that they loved her, but she never truly believed anyone. At least, until she met Mac. There had been such a sincerity in his eyes when he'd told her that he loved her that she couldn't NOT believe him. Mac had taught her to let people into her heart, somewhere she'd always tried to hide away. Now that he was gone, she had started to close up again. The only person who could even remotely break through was her daughter.

--

Mac was holding up a sign that had a large number one on it. Everything was clear. He could go back to them. Today was the day he planned to do this. He looked down at his class list for what must have been the eighteenth time that morning and glanced down at the names.

_Adams, Lynn...Barrett, Darren...Bonasera-Taylor, Makayla..._

There she was. Third from the top. Her daughter. His daughter. Their daughter. The girl that he'd met in the park that day with the beautiful eyes. She was in his class. Mac knew that Stella would want to find her teacher and talk to him or her first. And in this case, she'd be talking to her lover, a man she's thought dead for years. He couldn't take not being with her anymore. He wanted to hold her close to him and never let go. He wanted to feel her lips against his. But mostly, he wanted his best friend back, and he wanted to tell her what he'd learned about her family. He wanted his Stella.

--

As the Avalanche drove up to the school, Stella and Makayla both saw the onslaught of kids on the schoolyard and were taken aback.

_"Oh dear. Where do we start?"_

Stella had no clue how this worked. She didn't know Makayla's teacher's name. She didn't know where to find them. Makayla, however, figured it out quicker than her mom did. She saw the row of numbers by the play structure and pointed them out to her mom.

"Mom, maybe I have to find the number one."

They were over by the six, they had a fair bit to go. Makayla and her mother walked slowly together along the row, dodging kids and parents, towards the number one. Finally it was in sight when Stella's phone went off.

_"Shit."_

Stella answered the phone.

"Bonasera."

Makayla looked up at her mom, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to stay with her here much longer.

"A double?...Can't you get someone else?...They're all out...Even Hawkes....It's Makayla's first day...I see...Okay...I'll see you soon."

Stella closed the phone angrily and crouched down to her daughter's level.

"Makayla, honey..."

"You have to go. I know. The city needs you."

Stella smiled at her daughter.

"Yes they do. But you know what? The city is going to have to wait until I drop off my daughter."

Makayla beamed as they two continued their way towards the number one.

---

Mac could see the two of them. His two curly haired girls. The ones he would protect with all his might, even though he didn't know Makayla yet. The two were so close to him. He wished he could run out and hug them both, but he couldn't. Not yet.

---

Makayla saw the number one and immediately took off. Stella called after her.

"Makayla! Makayla, wait for me!"

Makayla was running so fast, she accidentally bumped into a couple of girls standing and talking to each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The two girls turned and stared at Makayla.

"What's with your eyes freak?"

"Eww...It's probably contagious. Get away from me."

One of the girls pushed her down and they both ran off to find their teachers. Makayla was stunned. It had been like the time at the park again, only this time, the man wasn't there to help her. She began to cry. Would she ever fit in? Suddenly, she heard a gruff, but reassuring voice beside her.

"Listen, your eyes are beautiful. You are beautiful. Don't let what those two said get you down. What happened to that girl at the park who proudly said 'I have heterochromia'?"

Makayla looked up and found the number one and the man holding it was the same man who had helped her at the park. She smiled, knowing she would be safe as long as this man was her teacher.

"You're my teacher."

It was more of a statement, rather than a question, but Mac still nodded yes.

"My name's -"

"Mac?"

---

Stella had seen the girls push her daughter and run off. She'd also seen the man with the one go over and talk to her. However, it wasn't until she got closer that she realized just who he was.

Mac looked into Stella's disbelieving eyes and projected the truth into them. He was alive. He was right here. And he could come back. Stella just fell into Mac and he caught her with his arms. She fell into him crying. Makayla was very confused and Stella sensed this as she let go of Mac and turned to her daughter with tears in her eyes,

"Makayla, this is your father."

Makayla had known he'd looked exactly like the picture Stella kept on her night table. But she'd always been told her father had died before she was born. Now her mom was telling her that no, he was alive, and he was the man who had helped her out at the park? She was very confused still. This time Mac tried to help her.

"This isn't going to make sense at all right now, but I'll explain it to you. To the both of you."

---

The double homicide and teaching the first grade were all forgotten. Mac passed his class on to another teacher, and her boss, getting tired of waiting for Stella, was able to steal Hawkes and got him to work the case. They spent the day at home and Mac explained everything. The waiters, the cover up, everything. When he was done, he waited for Stella's reaction.

"Mac Taylor, that is probably the craziest story I've ever heard, but I am so happy that you're alive and here."

She pulled him into a giant hug and kissed him. He felt like he had never left. They began to deepen the kiss and Stella's toungue was brushing against Mac's lips when there was a knock on the door. They broke apart.

"I guess I have to go open the door."

"Hurry back"

Stella smiled and headed over to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised (although, not too surprised) to see Sheldon Hawkes in her doorway, and he didn't look happy.

"Stella Bonasera, you are not the kind of person to just not show up. What the hell was so important you couldn't come in to work?"

"Sheldon, come in and we can talk."

That seemed a little strange but Sheldon obliged. He walked in to see a face he thought he'd never see again.

"Mac?"

"Yeah, it's me Hawkes."

Sheldon turned to Stella.

"I'm not in a dream am I?"

Stella shook her head.

"You had the same thought I had."

It wasn't either of THEM that was dreaming.

---

Mac woke up with a start. He looked beside him, and saw the sleeping figure of Stella Bonasera beside him. He began to shake her awake. She turned to him with a start.

"What's wrong?"

"Was it all a dream?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Makayla, did I dream about her?"

"Who is Makayla?"

"Stella, do we have a daughter?"

"No...but I do have a confession to make. I'm late."

And with that, Mac kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you."

Mac then soundly went back to sleep. Stella was confused, but she figured it would make more sense in the morning.

---

**NP: So there it is. The end of the story. It took forever, I know and I'm really sorry. I hope you guys don't kill me for the ending. It was pretty evil I know. Anyway, please read and review :) Thank you.**


End file.
